


My Little Bitch

by Bubu_Taeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Big dick Kun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bully Taeyong, Choking, Collars, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Demon Kun, Dom Qian Kun, Dom/sub, Established Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Force Choking, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, Johnny/Ten gangbang without Kun/Taeyong, Kun calls Taeyong a bitch, Kun's unrequited love, Lee Taeyong is a Little Shit, M/M, Magician Kun, Mentioned M-Preg, Mildy there Johnny/Ten, Mind Manipulation, Possesiveness, Prostate Abuse, Public Sex, Size Kink, Stepping, Sub Lee Taeyong, Taeyong cires during sex, Taeyong small dick, Top Qian Kun, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, alternative universe, dick stepping, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubu_Taeyong/pseuds/Bubu_Taeyong
Summary: “Hurry up.” He warned.With shaky hands Taeyong unzipped the trousers slowly pulling it down along with the underwear. Almost poking him in the eyes when thick cock sprang out. It was big and thick and Taeyong could not help but marvel at it. There was no way he was going to be able to fit that in his mouth let alone inside of him.Kun impatiently thrusted into the others mouth. Not caring as the other sputtered to breathe. His eyes focused on Ten who was babbling incoherent words and Johnny thrusted into him. It must have been coming to an end as the others watched firefly. Ten’s moans echoing through the room being drowned out by the pumping bass downstairs. He relentless snapped into Taeyong's mouth. The faint sound of him choking making him more aroused. The thought of shutting up that pretty little mouth with his cock making his hips more erratic. Looking down he saw Taeyong his mouth wide open allowing himself to be thrusted into like a pliant flesh light. His eyes watery as it started up at him with spit falling down his chin. Kun growled at the sight of seeing himself down the others throat.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, One-Sided - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	My Little Bitch

It was not supposed to turn out like this. This was a stupid idea to begin with. Why would I even think this would turn out alright?

It was no secret that someone participating in a high school talent show would be ridiculed. I may have thought there would be some idiot scoffing from the crowd or even yell out some absurdities. Other than some theatre kids, supportive friends and proud family members I didn’t really think anyone else would attend. Those who unrelentingly bully the participants for their ‘lame’ talents would probably find better ways to spend their Friday evening. 

Prior to the performance he really did not expect Ten to be in the crowd. Yes, I did invite him to watch my magician act in our history class two days ago. Yet, him being there. Being here looking through the poorly made pamphlet was for a lack of a better word unbelievable. 

He could excuse the fact that Johnny was sitting right next to him. An arm thrown at the back of Ten's seat. Despite the friendly smile he could tell the quarterback wanted to be anywhere else than here. 

It was fine. He tried to tell his racing heart. 

The thought that his crush after all these years was about to watch him perform made his nerves go into hyper drive. He knew Ten was too sweet to even say a bad thing. But he really did not want to make a fool of himself. No, it was going to be fine because the only good thing about being half demon was the fact, he could perform magic. There wasn’t any way he could mess up when this was literally second nature. 

He was sure about it. 

A weak exhale and he was ready after the tapping number done by the brother and sister act. He had forgone the top hat to try and look a bit less dorky. Well as less dorky someone could look with a cape and a magician suit on. 

Before he could even open his mouth, he heard it. The tipping of something above him. He could have moved. However, the look of utter shock crossing over Ten's face left him perplexed. The bucket of paint missed him short of a few inches, but the damage was done. 

He was covered head to toe and most of the stage in red paint. His hair matter against his forehead and clunky splodges of paint ran down his face. He didn’t need to look at Ten to know the other was pitying him. The back of the stage had erupted into chaos the eccentric theatre arts teacher yelling. The crowd's gasp quickly changing to a mocking mutter. 

However, his attention was on someone else. Standing where he had moments ago. The cheap dyed red hair the same shade as the paint. Those malicious set of eyes slightly creased as the other laughed at his expense. 

There were a few thing Kun hated in this world. And Lee Taeyong happened to be one them. The constant teasing. The constant bullying. 

Clenching his fists Kun try to calm himself before his horns erupted out the crown of his forehead. He should be patient and calm. 

-

The talent show ordeal had not passed but at least the red paint had completely washed out his hair. To be honest, it was not all that bad. He got to watch Ten punch Taeyong in the chest as he shouted about being a moron. The pitying did not stop there. No, Ten’s puppy eyes meant that Johnny felt compelled to invite him to the party at his house. 

Kun really did not understand how a party was supposed to negate the fact he had been utterly humiliated. Yet, he could be closer to Ten in an environment that was not school. 

So, here he was. By a drinks table a still full red cup in his hands. The booming bass in his ears as he watched the idiocy of the other people. Other than when he had first entered the party and Ten had given him a warm smile and thrusted a red cup into his hands with “Welcome to the party" he hadn’t seen him. 

No one else had talked to him. He was just simply ignored as if he had never existed. He didn’t really mind because he did not want to be trapped in a mind-numbing conversation. 

“Oh, this is where you are?” 

Kun tried not showing his disgust outright when he recognised that familiar voice. He did move away slightly when they stood beside him. His inner demon growling in the confines of his mind at the human. 

“Not much of a drinker.” Taeyong set after a beat of silence, “Or much of a talker.”

Kun did not really want to stick around for this, “Sorry but I don’t...” He said as he began to walk away from the drinks table. 

“No. Wait.” He heard the other before he felt the grip on his shoulder. Johnny Suh's house was quite large. The stairs split into two and the bottom of the house looked bigger than the entirety of his own house. 

So here he was that the bottom of the stairs with his bully that he dares say looked quite sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“The thing I did last time... it wasn’t cool. Ten gave me a lot of shit for it and everything. Anyways it’s all coming to an end and we gotta stop behaving like little kids. That’s what Johnny told me.” Kun stood there thinking Taeyong could be a rapper for how he spat out that load of nonsense bullshit without taking a breath, “Erm you wanna see Ten?”

That did pique his interest so, without another word he nodded. He didn’t really try and talk to Taeyong. It was up to Taeyong to fill in the awkwardness with his stupid chatter. Instead Kun assessed him. 

He realised that yes Taeyong may be good looking but he awfully thin. It seemed like a slight gust of wind could knock him over. His shoulders ma u be broad, but his see-through shirt showed you how thin his waist was. Kun was easily taller than him. 

If Kun wanted to he could probably pick up Taeyong and throw him out a window. His inner demon purring at the idea of getting rid of this useless human. But, no Kun was too nice for that. Even if the human was his bully. 

“He’s right here.” Taeyong said coming to a stop at a brown door. 

Eyebrow raised Kun watched Taeyong step aside. His confusion heightened by Taeyong gesturing him to go in first. The thought of seeing Ten outweighing his confusion. His hand on the brass doorknob. 

He had only opened the door a few inches when heard it. The muffled moans and grunts. His eyes snapped upwards through the crack of the door. 

There was his Ten sitting on Johnny's lap being pounded into relentlessly. The sound of skin slapping echoing through the room. Ten’s no and coming out muffled as someone else he recognised from the football team had the dick down his throat. He watched as Ten eagerly sucked at it. There were a few other trousers down dick in their hands. His eyes widen when he saw Johnny pull out as another person in the room took his place whilst another slapped their coco against the Ten's face. 

“Are you surprised that he’s such a slut? You know his cunt is quite lose you normally need two in there for it to be tight. But he really is marvellous...”  
The rest of Taeyong's cut off as he was thrown against the wall. His smirk stuttering a bit at the surprising strength of Kun before falling back into place. He watched in satisfaction at the anger seeping into Kun. 

“Shut up.” Kun warned his grip still tight in Taeyong’s shirt. The grip strong enough that it had pulled the shirt out from it was tucked into his jeans.   
“Why? Are you upset that your previous Ten isn’t as innocent as it seems?” Taeyong carried on. 

He failed to see Kun loose his restraint of his demon. His eyes glowering a warning amber as he neared the other until there wasn’t a breath between them. He watched horrified at the danger into those once kind eyes before he felt the hands choking him. 

“Did I not tell you to shut up.” Kun’s voice had become eerily deeper. The horns at the crown of his protruding outwards. He watched so with a grin as the human tried to claw at his hands and kick out its feet in helpless will to survive. 

Easily he slipped his thigh between the firefly struggling human. Taeyong’s terrified eyes staring up at him brimmed with tears made him purr.  
“Oh, how interesting.” Kun chuckled at the human's hardness poking his leg. One hand still pinning the human easily by the neck against the wall he used the other to shift its hip. Letting it ride against its thigh as the bulge in its jeans got harder. 

The humour racked through him as he smelt the arousal and heard the shaky little moans. 

“Look at you are calling someone else a slut.” He said leaving into the other’s face. Watching the arousal flare in his eyes, “When you’re nothing but my little bitch. Riding my thigh like a bitch in heat.” 

He let go of the other watching the human drop down painfully from the wall into a heap. Watched as Taeyong tried to take in deep breaths and proudly grinned at the red handprints around the human’s neck. 

“W-what a-are you?” 

Kun watched aroused as the other stuttered hunched over on its arms trying to savour each breath it sneakily took in. This was shaping up to be quite interesting. His hand gripping into the fried red hair pulling its head back to look into those tears stained debauched eyes. 

His other hand slowly tracing a taking against the human’s face. He watched fascinated at the fear engulfing in those big brown eyes. The taking settling on the human’s bottom lip pulling it down to expose a set of pearly white teeth and a pink tongue. 

“You should be asking what I’m going to with you.” Kun said watching the arousal as he leaned down to the human. His foot slithering to the human's lap as he grounded his heel into the human's painful hard on. 

Satisfied as the broken moan the human let, he continued playing with it. His shoe tracing the clothed dick alternating from softly tracing to harshly grounding down. 

“W-what...” He watched Taeyong stutter as his words completely cut off with a pained moan. He watched as Taeyong like a bitch in heat jumped against his foot. 

“You want to know?” He asked pulling Taeyong’s head back so far it was almost like he snaps his neck in half.

Taeyong eagerly nodded him still humping against his foot. 

Kun stepped on the useless cock, “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer.” He announced. 

Taeyong with his eyes lidded with tears and his mouth apart with tiny whimper answered a faint, “Y-yes.”

Kun starred for a few seconds before he heard a moan from the room. No doubt from his precious little Ten. He closed his eyes for a breath moment trying to imagine it was Ten when the idea sprung up on him. 

“I’m going to use your mouth like a flesh light.” He said eyes opening to look down at the pathetic human. He spat into the other mouth before turning Taeyong around. So, they were both in front of the door. 

His hand still buried in Taeyong’s hair thrusting his face forward into his clothed dick. He felt the other slowly start to moth at it. 

“Hurry up.” He warned. 

With shaky hands Taeyong unzipped the trousers slowly pulling it down along with the underwear. Almost poking him in the eyes when thick cock sprang out. It was big and thick and Taeyong could not help but marvel at it. There was no way he was going to be able to fit that in his mouth let alone inside of him. 

Kun impatiently thrusted into the others mouth. Not caring as the other sputtered to breathe. His eyes focused on Ten who was babbling incoherent words and Johnny thrusted into him. It must have been coming to an end as the others watched firefly. Ten’s moans echoing through the room being drowned out by the pumping bass downstairs. He relentless snapped into Taeyong's mouth. The faint sound of him choking making him more aroused. The thought of shutting up that pretty little mouth with his cock making his hips more erratic. Looking down he saw Taeyong his mouth wide open allowing himself to be thrusted into like a pliant flesh light. His eyes watery as it started up at him with spit falling down his chin. Kun growled at the sight of seeing himself down the others throat. 

He heard the heavy moan of Ten cumming when he came too. Both hands gripping Taeyong’s head so his nose was nestled into Kim’s pubes. Slowly once Kun was sure he had milked everything down the others throat he pulled out that wet warm cavern. With his thumb he swiped the remnants of his fun sliding out of Taeyong’s mouth swiping it back in.   
“Be a good boy and swallow it all.”

Taeyong nodded doing his best to swallow it all. His eyes shiny from the tears and Kun could see the want in the other’s eyes. The thought of the other withering under him let out a rumble in his chest. He smelt Taeyong’s heighten at the faint growl. 

“I’m not done with you my little bitch.”

-

Kun had him with his face pinned to the mattress with a hand in his hair. His hands tied to his back with his was perked as he harshly snapped his hips into him. The force of the thrusts hiking Taeyong higher and higher up the bed to know against the wall. 

Their clothes were somewhere around the castle one of the maids had probably cleared it up. Well if you could call Taeyong’s clothes anymore it was more like shred of materials. Kun had him on all fours in the foyer. Fucking into him relentlessly making him scream as the servants watched. Kun did find it cite the way the human became shy burying his head into his shoulder when he saw the servants starring at him lustfully. In a broken whisper telling Kun he only wanted him. 

Kun flipped Taeyong over on the bed slipping out his still hard cock. He looked down at the pathetic thing Taeyong calls a cock. Embarrassed Taeyong tried to cover it with his hands only for Kun to swat it away. 

It had been quite entertaining when Kun had fucked him against the door. Watching the redness overcome Taeyong that his skin matched his hair as he mocked his small cock. The way it would have been much better if he just had a cunt instead. What was he going to do with such a useless thing? 

Kun lied down on his back with Taeyong slowly lowering himself on his cock. Once fully nestled he slowly started to ride him. It was shaky from being overall sensitive from cumming so many times. 

Kun marvelled at how broken the boy was. The bruised gracing his skin. His red hair a mess on top of his head. His bruised lips parted to let out loud whimper and moans. His nipples chaffed. 

Kun liked Taeyong better like this. Better than that cocky Bastard he always was. Like him fucking himself on his cock babbling about good Kun was. His thin hands on Kun's stomach as he let out a delectable scream as Kun met his thrust. The way Kun flickered his eyes to meet his had Taeyong shakenly crawl upwards towards him. He let Kun guide him down to a kiss. Allowed himself to follow along with Kun's tongue without a fight. A moan muffled in their mouths and Kun's hands spread Taeyong’s long legs apart. 

He was practically doing the splits as Kun plunged his cock back into the wet messy hole. Taeyong's mouth parted letting out moans as Kun pounded into him enough to make Taeyong vibrate along. Taeyong biting his lip as Kun rolled his hips. His arse sore from the smacks Kin gave him. It was a punishment from the relentless bullying. The head of his cock brushing against his bruised prostate. 

“You’re my little bitch.” Kun said hands gripping Taeyong’s side as he pounded into him.

“I-um I’m you’re bitch.” Taeyong screamed as Kun's continuously hit his prostrate head-on.

“You’re going to stay here on my bed. I’m gonna fuck you full of my cum. Put a butt plug in you so I can get your pregnant. Gonna get you a collar so everyone knows you’re my bitch.”

With one final thrust Kun had cum.

-

“Do you guys remember the talent show the other week?”

“Oh yeah. I’m telling you those two dancing siblings are weird.”

“Fuck off with that incest shit"

“There should have been a magician.”

“There was wasn’t there. It was... erm.”

“Ten you on crack there was no magician.”

“Oh yeah. Could have sworn there Was?” 

“Babe you okay?”

“Yeah Johnny I’m fine.”

“Aren’t we meeting up with your friends.”

“Yeah Yuta and Ta... Taeil should be here soon.”

-  
Kun stoked Taeyong’s face. The other had passed out on the way out the bathroom. Kun could understand the human's body must have gotten fatigued from having done it in the kitchen then shower. He couldn’t help it.

He felt addicted to the sounds Taeyong made. The feeling of having the other under him at his mercy. The shyness that he never knew the other possessed. The way Taeyong would follow him around the castle like a lost dog. He particularly like the little whimper Taeyong gave out when Kun tugged at his collar. 

It was nice waking up to someone else’s warmth. Sometimes Taeyong being the good pup the is would wake up Kun with his cock in his mouth. It was those times Kun liked to reward him. 

Like now when Taeyong is grinding against Kun’s length. Kun hand still training against the others face as the other pulls out the plug. Taeyong gasp at the loss of the feeling as he finally flutters his eyes open. 

Taeyong preens once Kun sheaths himself inside of him. Their lips finding each other as Kun slowly and gently thrusts inside Taeyong. His cock hitting his prostrate in strong powerful thrusts making Taeyong closer to the stars and Kun begins to mouth at his jaw. 

Taeyong whimpers pathetically when Kun pulls him by the collar towards him. Them breathing into way others mouth as Kun rolls his hips.

“My pretty little thing.”


End file.
